


How to Break a Couple Up, According to Santana Lopez

by GeekySchuylerHamilton



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekySchuylerHamilton/pseuds/GeekySchuylerHamilton
Summary: Rachel is in love with Finn, Finn kind of has a crush on Rachel. The problem? He's already in a relationship, but leave it to Santana to solve that problem real quick.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first time attempting a Finchel fic, hopefully it turned out alright. This was a request, I took a break from Some Other Me to write it but I promise I'll get back on that one soon.**

**This story is only slightly AU because Rachel has a twin brother and Santana in her best friend, other than that everything else is pretty much the same.**

**Puck is in this story, but he is portrayed by Josh Bowman, if you don't know who that is look him up.**

**Finally, I own nothing but my oc Ryan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel Berry stood by her locker talking to her twin brother Ryan about something when her voice suddenly trailed off. Her eyes shifted and Ryan noticed she was glancing around him.

"Let me guess, Hudson's coming down the hall, isn't he?" Ryan smirked, his sister had been smitten with the quarterback ever since she noticed him in the halls the second week of freshman year.

Rachel blushed and quickly turned her head towards her locker. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't…"

"Yeah, I'll take that as a yes. Is Quinn with him?" He turned his head slightly and glanced over his shoulder raising an eyebrow when he caught the blonde looking in his direction. She rolled her eyes and quickly looked away, but Ryan couldn't help his smile. "God she's amazing…"

Rachel scoffed. "Yeah, she's so amazing. Especially when she has the jocks throw slushies at us, or when she calls me man hands." She added sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not saying she's perfect and let's not forget Hudson threw a slushy at me just last week ruining that new cashmere sweater nana gave me for Hanukkah." Ryan was a tall guy, and he wasn't scrawny either, but he was in Mr. Ryerson's glee club with his sister. That made him a target, Puck told him to join the football team instead, but sports weren't really his thing.

"Well what do you know, think of the devil and he shall appear." Ryan said as Puck walked up to them.

"It's speak of the devil dumbass." Puck playfully smacked his friend on the back of the head. "You two still making goo goo eyes at Ken and Barbie over there?" He asked while grabbing his lunch out of his locker.

"You told him?!" Rachel whispered harshly at her brother who held up his hands in defense.

"Nah, he didn't tell me it's just incredibly obvious. I'm observant when it comes to these kinds of things. You've been eyeing him since last year." Puck shrugged. Santana walked up to them and Puck put his arm around her waist while eating his sandwich.

"Hey short stack, lumberjack." Santana smirked glancing between Ryan and Rachel.

"I told you not to wear that shirt." Rachel rolled her eyes at the red and black checkered shirt her brother was sporting, he just shrugged.

"You can't really wear anything nice to this school when people are throwing frozen beverages at you every five minutes." He countered.

"Touché. And Noah, I take it you missed lunch again." She frowned slightly disgusted as he stuffed his face.

"As always Rach, you are correct." He tried to gross her out on purpose by talking with his mouth full.

"Puckerman I swear to god if you get that in my hair you're going to regret it." Santana glared up at him. "What's going on here anyway, still lusting after the wonder twins over there?" She asked and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"What? She's my best friend, I tell her everything." Rachel said when Puck and Ryan looked at her.

"So, I can't know, but she can? Talk about a double standard." Puck huffed.

"Oh, come on Noah, it's different with girls." Rachel explained. "We tell our best friends everything and we know how to keep it between us."

"Boys on the other hand take one story and make up some huge rumor, next thing you know an innocent kiss turns into sex in the janitors' closet." Santana added.

"Well…. you're not wrong. Girls do that too though by the way." Puck laughed. "But you can trust me Rach, I'm not the rumor spreading type."

Rachel had to admit he was right. "Well it's not much of a secret with Ryan here, he's been in love with Quinn since middle school."

"What?! I have not!" Ryan flushed.

"Yes, you have." Puck and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Back when she actually used to be our friend anyway." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, the ice queen over there was capable of human emotion once?" Santana chuckled. "This I've got to hear. You should tell me all about it tonight after you make me watch Funny Girl for the millionth time."

Rachel closed her locker and looked at her friend. "First of all, Funny girl tonight was your idea, don't act like you don't like it" She smirked.

"Fine, I'll admit…Barbra has grown on me." She shrugged

"She has that effect on people." Rachel giggled and grabbed Ryan's arm. "And secondly, we have to get to History class, see you tonight San."

As the twins walked off, the Latina turned to her boyfriend who was busy finishing off his sandwich. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That that sandwich was awesome?" He smirked.

"No idiot!" She made sure Quinn and Finn we're out of hearing range. "We should totally break Finn and Quinn up. That way our besties will have a chance with them. Besides, Quinn and I may be friends but I wouldn't mind taking her down a few pegs, especially after what you guys just told me."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He grabbed his books out of his locker and walked with her to class.

"The school thinks Rach and Ry are a couple of hopeless losers because of the way they act and dress at school, right?"

"Yeah?" Puck knew they wore the clothes they wore because of the slushies, outside of school the twins were actually pretty fashionable. Not that Puck new much about fashion.

"And we both know they're hot as hell." Santana continued.

"Yeah, that's very true." Puck wasn't afraid to admit when a girl was hot in front of his girlfriend, she usually agreed with him.

"So, let's use that fact to break the Stepford wife and Frankenstein's monster up. We'll have Finn see Rachel outside of school, that's step one. Quinn might be harder to crack, I bet she already knows Ryan's decent looking."

"OK, but what is that gonna do?" He asked as they sat down at one of the tables in Spanish class.

"You'll see Puckerman, you'll see." Santana smirked already laying out the plan in her head.

* * *

That night Santana and Puck showed up at the Berry residence, their dads were hardly ever home so the twins were often alone.

"Before you boys go off to play your little video games, I want to hear all about Quinn before her bitch phase set in." Santana sat on the couch beside Rachel.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Rachel smirked and Santana gently hit her with a sofa cushion causing Rachel to laugh.

"Hey, I already know I'm a bitch, it's my trademark, it's what I'm good at and you love me." Santana smirked.

"True. Alright well, as you know there are two different middle schools in our district. We three went to a separate one from you." Rachel started.

"Yeah, and I was stuck sharing the halls with Hudson back when he was sporting long hair and tripping over his toothpick legs." Santana said causing Ryan to snort.

"Anyway!" Rachel glared at her brother. "Quinn moved here from some other town, she never told us where. She had befriended us when she realized our only friend was Noah."

"Wait, so you're telling me you two barely had friends in middle school either and instead of making fun of you she actually made friends with you? I am genuinely shocked."

"Everything changed the middle of freshman year." Ryan started.

"Yeah, when she made head captain of the cheerios and started walking around like her crap don't stink." Puck added.

"Don't be crass Noah, honestly." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She stopped talking to us completely after that and to top it all off she laughed in Rachel's face when Karofsky slushied her." Ryan finished.

"So, she got a taste of popularity and it changed her huh?" Santana rubbed her chin _. 'Bet I could fix that.'_

* * *

Thursday rolled around the following week and Rachel was on her way to the auditorium for the new glee club's second practice session. She had successfully managed to get rid of Sandy Ryerson (with Santana's help) and now the Spanish teacher, Will Schuester had taken over.

Everyone that signed up had gotten in and it was obvious that her brother had the best voice out of the three boys that were in the group. But even so Rachel saw Finn Hudson standing on the stage next to Mr. Schue when she walked inside the auditorium.

"What is he doing here?" Ryan whispered to his sister with a look of distain on his face. It was no secret that Ryan wasn't the quarterback's biggest fan.

Rachel on the other hand was quite happy about the new development. "Don't be rude to him Ryan." Rachel warned her brother.

He huffed and crossed his arms resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He stood at the end of the line trying not to laugh a few minutes later however, as his sister got carried away singing You're the One That I Want, with Finn. The look on Kurt's face when Rachel ruffled his hair was priceless, but the song came to a stop when Mercedes got mad.

Ryan left class early to beat his sister to the cafeteria so he could talk to Puck in private the next afternoon. "Dude, do you know why Hudson is in glee club all of a sudden? I didn't think show choir was really 'his style'." He asked as he sat down in front of him.

Puck started laughing. "What?! Oh man that, is hysterical." He continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked as she sat beside her boyfriend.

"Ryan just told me Hudson is in glee." Puck snorted.

"Oh wow, that is hilarious!" Santana joined in on the laughter. "Does he sound like a dying walrus? He looks like he would sound like a dying walrus."

"What he sounds like is beside the point, no one knows why the hell he's in glee all of a sudden then?" Ryan looked between the laughing pair as Rachel sat beside him.

"No, I don't." Puck wiped a tear away. "But that's the funniest thing I've heard all week, thanks for the laughs bro."

"What's the funniest thing you've heard all week?" Rachel asked while putting her salad together.

"Hudson being in glee club." Santana told her. "I never thought I'd see the day, is he even any good? Seriously I need to know these things."

"He's amazing…" Rachel sighed dreamily.

"She heard him with her love-sick goggles on, he's mediocre at best."

"Oh please, Mr. Grumpy here is just jealous he didn't get to sing lead yesterday." Rachel teased.

"I wouldn't want to sing lead with you on that song anyway considering we're siblings, I'm just stating facts. He's a better baritone than Kurt but if we were ranking the guys I'd be first of course, then Artie, Kurt, and Finn would be last. His voice needs some major improvements, they all do actually."

"We'll you guys have had voice lessons and what not since you were like in the womb, why don't you teach them?" Santana suggested.

"Not a bad idea actually." Rachel said.

"They wouldn't listen to us, they're no better than the jocks that toss slushies in our faces." Ryan frowned.

"Give it time Ryan, I'm sure they'll come around." Rachel smiled.

* * *

Rachel had actually begun developing a slight friendship with Finn and even Ryan had to admit the guy wasn't that bad. As observant as he was he could tell that anytime Finn would talk to Rachel, Quinn would suddenly show up as if she just knew what was going on.

After Finn walked off with Mike once his conversation with Rachel ended one afternoon, Quinn was standing right behind Rachel's locker door. "Oh! Quinn! Hi, you scared me. Did you…um, need something?"

"Yes, actually. Stay away from my man."

"Excuse me?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me treasure trail, if you even think he's the least bit interested in you, you're sadly mistaken." Quinn said icily.

"Your jealousy is showing Fabray" Ryan said as he closed his locker door. He had been standing behind Rachel the whole time but Quinn hadn't noticed. "If you feel like you have to worry about your boyfriend and my sister you must be really insecure about your relationship" He smirked. It was true that he had feelings for the cheerleader but he'd always stand up for his sister.

"I don't believe I was talking to you troll." Quinn was seething, she didn't know why the taller Berry sibling always made her so angry and flustered but he did.

"Well I was talking to you; Finn and Rachel are in glee together so what you're asking her to do isn't really all that possible. Now I suggest you turn around, scurry off, and find your boyfriend. My sister and I have a class to get to." He pressed a hand to Rachel's back and led her away before Quinn could retaliate.

"Not that I didn't appreciate that, but that's probably the wrong way to get someone to like you." Rachel giggled and Ryan laughed with her.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to stick up for you. She can't just bully you like that, I wouldn't want to date her if she kept treating people like that anyway." He shrugged.

"Thanks Ry." Rachel smiled.

"Any time sis."

* * *

The next day the glee club had to put on a performance for the school and had decided to go with 'Push It' by Salt 'n Pepa. Santana sat in the audience next to Quinn laughing to her ass off.

"Oh my god look at Quinn, she's so pissed." Santana whispered to Puck who was sitting behind her.

Puck snorted. "Can't say I blame her though, with all the dry humping going on." He whispered back feeling amused, this was definitely one of their more interesting school assemblies and he had gotten the whole thing on camera.

"This…probably wasn't the best idea." Ryan mumbled to his sister.

"You might be right on this one…but at least they're cheering." She blushed and moved slightly away from Finn. She could almost feel Quinn trying to murder her with her icy gaze.

"Hey that was cool, right?" Finn smiled down at her as they walked back stage, "Everyone loved it, but I bet Mr. Schue didn't" he laughed.

' _He has a nice laugh…'_ Rachel blushed.

"Um, earth to Rachel." Finn waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Um, yeah hopefully he won't be too mad." She walked off with him.

* * *

When Puck went over to Finn's Friday afternoon he was surprised that he was asking him about Rachel.

"Dude, you're friends with Rachel, right?" Finn asked without pausing the game.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's kind of embarrassing considering I'm dating the hottest girl in school and all…"

' _If only he'd seen Rachel outside of school_.' Puck thought to himself.

"But I keep daydreaming about kissing Rachel and stuff."

"Wait, what?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"Well…Rachel offered to help me work on my voice." Finn started.

"Yeah Ryan told me you needed some polishing." Puck smirked.

"He what?" Finn paused the game.

"Dude if it's a true statement Why get mad? Finish your story."

"Right, fine whatever, so she's helping me practice in the auditorium and I tell her I'm thirsty. Next thing I know we're making out on a blanket on the stage and I had to get out of there fast because of…the mailman thing..."

Puck was dumbfounded. "Wait hold up, you kissed her?!"

"Yeah and I kinda liked it, she has the softest lips…" Finn trailed off with a dopey look on his face.

"Dude that is beside the point, you know Quinn is going to have your balls in her purse when she finds out right?"

"Crap you're right, oh god...it's like I forgot I had a girlfriend, what the hell am I gonna do!" Finn stood up and started pacing.

"Finn, chill!" Puck grabbed his shoulders. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, you're going to pretend like nothing happened, don't tell Quinn anything. We're going to get her to break up with you."

"Who says I want to break up with her?"

"Dude, I've learned from experience if you're thinking about one girl while dating another girl then you're not really in love with the one you're dating. So, don't you think it would be better to end it?"

Finn thought for a moment and sighed. "You're right, and if I was the one to do it she'd make my life hell. So, she has to do it, what did you have in mind?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan?! What does he have to do with anything?" Finn was confused.

"Simple, we get Quinn to fall in love with him and she'll break up with you for sure." Puck smirked. "Just trust me bro, it'll work."

* * *

A few days later, Santana found herself auditioning for the glee club with Brittany and Quinn.

"Look Puckerman! If I have to be in a chorus line with the rest of these loser rejects you have to be too! Besides it'll be easier to break up King Kong and Miss America that way."

"You have way too much fun with those nicknames, don't you?"

"Don't change the subject, you're joining end of discussion."

"Fine fine, I'll think about it."

"Think about it!? You- "Santana got in his face and he put a finger to her lips.

"Shh." He moved his finger and pecked her lips playfully. "I have news."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "What?"

Puck sat her down and told her everything that happened when he went over to Finn's on Friday. "So now he's actually willing to help get Quinn to fall in love with another dude."

"Damn Puckerman, that was easier than I though. I should've known once Rachel started hanging around Hudson more she'd take some initiative. Change of plans, Britt and I will take Quinn shopping. You can show up with Ryan and we'll get her to fall for him somehow. Meanwhile the walking talking beanstalk can get to know Rach better at her place. That way Quinn will know nothing about it." Santana explained.

"Sounds like a solid plan babe." Puck agreed

* * *

Saturday morning Puck picked Finn up and drove over to Rachel and Ryan's house. "Are you sure this is a good idea Puck? I mean I like Rachel and all but she's kind of intense."

"You just have to get to know her, when I first met her at the JCC when we were kids, she made me want to light myself on fire."

"Well that's promising…" Finn rolled his eyes.

"But! I came to learn that she's a really awesome chick once you get to know her, she might talk a lot but so what? You'll be fine with her."

"Any advice?" Finn looked at him.

"Hm..." Puck rubbed his chin. "I suggest just being yourself man, she likes you for you obviously. And don't kiss her again." Puck warned.

"What? Why not?"

"Because even if you want to break up with Quinn you're still dating her, that would make you a cheater. And if you're willing to cheat on Quinn with Rachel, then Rachel might somehow get it in her head that if she starts dating you, you'll eventually cheat on her."

"That's how girls work?"

"Take it from me, I started dating Santana freshman year, but I was also dating other girls on the side because I didn't take the relationship seriously and neither did she." Puck explained.

"OK? I know this."

"Well I found out later that the reason she didn't take it seriously is because she didn't trust me, she wanted to date me but she knew my reputation. So, I changed all that because I really like her a lot."

"Oh, I get it dude. Yeah, you're right, I'll try my best to prove that she can trust me."

* * *

"So, when you're alone with Finn later don't try to kiss him." Santana told Rachel bluntly as they searched for the perfect outfit for Ryan.

"Why would I do that?" Rachel asked faking obliviousness.

"Don't play dumb chica, I know about your little make out session in the auditorium."

"What?! How- "

"Puck told me because Finn told him." Santana cut her off. "You don't want to start a relationship off with cheating hon, it's not a good look."

"Then what on earth is the point of all this?"

"The point is Finn likes you and that's fine, but we need to get Quinn to break up with his over grown, hillbilly ass before anything can happen."

"That's not a very nice way to describe him Santana." Rachel told her while motioning Ryan back into the room.

"Oh please, when have I ever been nice?"

"Well, you've got a point there. You're nice to me anyway." Rachel giggled. "I guess I can make him lunch and get to know him better?"

"Yeah, do that, meanwhile I have to go pick up Quinn and Britt. Make sure you work your charms later Berry, Quinn needs to fall and she needs to fall hard."

"Aye aye Capitan." Ryan playfully saluted her.

"That's more like it" she smirked. "Deuces." Santana flashed the peace sign and walked out just as Puck and Finn were pulling up.

"Alright, let's set this plan in motion." Puck smirked.

* * *

Santana and Quinn ended up at the mall without Brittany, she said she couldn't come because her cat, Lord Tubbington, started smoking again and she needed to put a stop to it.

"Alright, San is in here with Quinn." Puck told him as they walked into Macy's.

"What if she wants to know why I'm in the female section of the store?"

"You're good at that whole acting thing, just improvise. I mean you've had a crush on Quinn since she moved here in middle school. Now's your chance."

"While it's true that I like her, it's difficult not to fight with her. She can be incredibly mean, but then again I know that's not the real her." Ryan mused.

"Just go dude, everything is going to turn out just fine." He gave him the thumbs up.

Puck sent Ryan into the store while he made his way over to the food court to wait for Santana.

* * *

Quinn was looking through the jeans when she bumped into Ryan. "Oh, excuse me…" Her eyes landed on his forest green converse and slowly moved up his body. "Berry?!"

"Hey Quinn, what's with that look?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked him up and down, he was wearing ripped jean shorts that went a little past his knees, with a short sleeved hooded tee shirt. The color of the sleeves matched his shoes and his hair actually looked stylish. It was a far cry from the dorkish way he usually dressed at school.

"You actually look decent for once, what's that about?"

"Must you always be so rude to me?" He grumbled.

"I don't know, must you always be so prim and proper?" She asked sarcastically.

He growled under his breath. "For your information, my sister and I dress the way we do at school because of the constant slushies. Why would we want to get our nice clothes all ruined?"

"That…actually makes a lot of sense. What are you doing in the women's section anyway Ryan? Are ladies clothes the only thing that will fit you?" She smirked.

Ryan was at least six feet tall, his body was slim but toned from years of dance and his strict workout regimen. So, her little joke didn't really phase him. "I was looking for something for my sister. And we're not at school, nobody is around so you can drop the mean girl act."

He started to walk off.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" She followed him. "Why do you always try to pretend like you know me?"

"Did you forget we used to be friends? I know you better than anyone, I don't get this whole mean girl persona you've made up for yourself."

"You don't know me at all Ryan, not anymore."

"I know for a fact you're not a virgin-" Ryan was cut off by Quinn slapping him across the face. He felt the harsh sting against his cheek and saw the look of shock in her eyes at what she had just done.

* * *

"So, do you actually know how to bake cookies?" Rachel teased Finn as he grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge for her.

"Believe it or not I used to help my mom in the kitchen a lot when I was a kid. But don't go spreading that info around." He joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled adding the ingredients he collected for her into the bowl.

Finn had enjoyed spending the afternoon with Rachel so far, he discovered she was a little more chill outside of school. She talked a lot as usual but he learned a lot about her. Plus, she was way nicer to him then Quinn was.

He noticed the sack of flour sitting on the counter and smirked mischievously. When she wasn't looking he took a little in his hand and held it over her head letting it trickle down.

"Finn!" She gasped. "You did not just do that!"

"And what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" He smirked but was immediately doused in the face with flour.

A few minutes later there was more flour on them then in the cookie dough. Rachel giggled at how much of it ended up in Finn's hair.

"This was really fun, but we should probably clean this up." Finn laughed.

"There's more of it on us than around the kitchen, you can go upstairs and wash off while I tidy up down here." Rachel told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course. The bathroom is the first door on the right." She shooed him out of the kitchen and pointed to the stairs.

About twenty minutes later Finn walked back downstairs to find the kitchen spotless but no Rachel in sight. He had discovered she laid out some of Ryan's' clothes to put on while she washed his so he figured she was in the laundry room.

"She's not in here…" He went back upstairs and heard singing coming from her room.  _'Oh, she must be practicing. I should join her.'_

He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her standing in front of her mirror in nothing but a towel brushing her hair.

He quickly looked up at the ceiling and backed out of her room. "I didn't see anything I swear!"

* * *

Ryan didn't say anything to Quinn after she slapped him, he just walked away from her.

"Ryan wait…Ryan!" Quinn followed behind him and saw that he ducked into the dressing rooms. She sighed and made her way inside. She noticed that all the doors were still open and there was nobody around. "I know you're in here Ryan, look I'm sorry OK? Shocking, right?"

She gasped as she was suddenly pulled into one of the dressing rooms, the door shut behind her. Ryan didn't say anything he just looked down at her.

She sighed as her eyes drifted to the red mark on his cheek, she slowly lifted her hand and touched it gently. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Ryan…" She leaned up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and caught her lips.

"You and me, that's the only secret I've ever kept from my sister." Ryan told her. It's not like they had a relationship or anything, but she did show up at his bedroom door the last time Quinn ever entered the Berry residence.

"I hope you don't think just because I let you kiss me you're about to get a repeat performance." Quinn moved around him and sat on the bench.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He sat beside her.

"Good. Because it's never going to happen." She told him as she climbed on to his lap.

"I never would expect it to." He said while unbuttoning her blouse.

"I'd rather eat dog food then have sex with you again." She took off his shirt.

"The feeling is mutual Fabray." He unclasped her bra.

* * *

Finn stood outside of Rachel's door after abruptly closing it. "I can't believe that just happened…" He thought for a moment. ' _Wait…unless…did she want that to happen?'_

He thought back to the other day during that chastity club meeting. ' _Girls want sex just as much as guys do!'_

He opened the door again and she didn't tell him to leave. "Rach..."

"Finn..."

He wasn't sure who moved first but the next thing he knew his lips were on hers. It was slightly clumsy at first as they stood there making out. She was only in a towel and he had to will himself to keep everything under control.

"Are you alright Finn? You look uncomfortable...?" Rachel asked once the broke for air.

"It's just…uh…well…" He blushed and tried not to draw attention to the tightness in his pants, but she caught on.

"Oh…Oh!" Her cheeks burned bright red and she tried not to laugh out of embarrassment. "Well that's a natural reaction to the female form you know?"

"Well…before we go any further, is this OK?" He asked.

"Finn, if I didn't want this I wouldn't be standing here, now kiss me again." She smiled and grabbed his shirt pulling him close once more.

* * *

Unlike the first time he and Quinn had sex Ryan was far from nervous. Before his hands were shaking so much she had to help him undress her. This time he held her close, gently moving his hands along her waist as he fervently moved his lips against hers. Their teeth clashed a little as she gave him access to her mouth.

Quinn couldn't believe she was doing this in a dressing room of all places, and a part of her felt a little guilty about Finn. But Ryan, she didn't know what it was about him. She shivered when she felt his nose brush against her neck, she blushed when his slightly rough hand gently clasped around one of her breasts.

He knew they were in a rush but he couldn't help exploring her body while slowly thrusting up into her, she kept her legs wound tightly around his waist and when he moved his head down to her breasts she couldn't help but hold it there with her arms.

"Ry..." She panted out trying to stay as quiet as possible. "Right there…"

He nodded and let out a breathy chuckle. "I can tell..."

"Where the hell is Berry?" Santana asked as she and Puck walked through the halls of the mall. "He should've called by now right?"

"Yeah that's true, I'll see what's going on." Puck pulled his phone out and dialed Ryan's number.

Ryan was sitting on the dressing room floor with Quinn on his lap brushing her hair for her when Puck started calling. "Give me a second Quinn?"

She nodded and sighed to herself, she couldn't believe she just had sex with Ryan Berry of all people in a Macys dressing room while in a relationship with someone else.

"Hello?"

"Dude where the hell are you It's been almost an hour. Did you find Quinn at least?"

"You could say that…Look, I'll meet you two at the food court in ten." Ryan told him.

"Is that Puck?" Quinn whispered and Ryan nodded.

"Alright, San and I will head back that way." He hung up.

Ryan helped Quinn up and let her exit the dressing room area first.

"Never speak of this again, or you're dead." Quinn told him while blushing.

"Whatever you say Quinn." He smirked.

"I mean it!"

"I know." He kissed her forehead and walked off.

* * *

Finn hovered over Rachel on her bed, he couldn't believe he was finally about to have sex. The problem was, he wasn't that confident about his body.

Rachel opened her eyes when she noticed Finn wasn't kissing her anymore. "Finn?" She sat up holding her towel in place. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...kind of?" He sat up. "It's just…"

She leaned over and held his face so he would look at her. "What is it?"

"I've never been naked in front of a girl before, I'm sort of embarrassed about it." He confessed.

"Finn, I don't care about things like that." Rachel smiled and kissed his lips. "Let me show you."

She slowly slid her hand under his shirt causing him to shiver a little and she smiled up at him before kissing his stomach. He lifted his shirt over his head and tried to keep himself under control while Rachel was touching and kissing all along his torso.

' _Come on Finn, think about the mailman…the mailman! Oh god, uh coach Sylvester, crap no! Um coach Tanaka in a thong…oh gross now I want to puke….'_

Once he could focus without exploding in his pants he flipped her over and opened her towel finally gazing upon her naked body for the first time. The look she was giving him was incredibly sexy and he just had to kiss her.

Rachel couldn't believe how fast she was willing to give up her virginity like this, but there was just something about Finn. She trusted him, and she wanted him. "Finn…"

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on her. "Yeah?"

"It's OK to touch me you know?" She smiled.

"Oh, right." He nodded and decided to start with her breasts, he gently placed his hand on one of them and looked at her. "How does that feel?"

"Good start, now..." She put her hand around his wrist to show him how to move his hand along her breast. "Move it, just like that."

He nodded and followed her instructions, he could tell she was enjoying it by the noises she had started to make. He decided to turn it up a notch, he moved his head down and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Rachel gasped and arched off the bed a little, he was slowly learning what she liked. After a few moments Rachel gently pushed him over so she could straddle him. "Let's get rid of these pesky jeans."

She turned around with her back towards him while she worked on getting his jeans off. She unhooked his belt and when she pushed the offending fabric away she could see just how erect he was. "Oh my…" She blushed.

Finn couldn't really see her face from his position but he could feel just how nude he now was. "Rach are you…ohhhhhhh…" His eyes snapped closed when she wrapped her hand around his penis. "Uhh…R-Rachel...ngh...god…I don't know how long I can hold back w-with…crap…with you…" He couldn't think straight. It was hard enough before when they were just making out. Suddenly Rachel stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"Do you have a condom Finn?"

"Y-Yeah, in my wallet."

She nodded and got up grabbing it from his pants pocket. "Do you want to put it on, or shall I?"

"You know how?" He wondered aloud.

"Of course, Finn, I've done the research." She giggled and watched as he sat up.

"OK then, go for it." He leaned against her headboard and watched her roll the condom on for him. He had to admit it was really sexy and it was starting to get harder to control himself. When she started to climb onto his lap he stopped her.

"What is it Finn?"

"Isn't this going to hurt for you, I mean…that's what I heard?"

Rachel was touched that he was concerned about how she felt, she honestly didn't expect him to even ask. "Give me your hand." She took it and brought it down to her vagina giggling at how wide his eyes got. "Feel how wet that is, that helps a lot and as long as you're gentle everything should be fine. It might be a little uncomfortable for me at first while I adjust to you. But as long as you take it easy we should be fine." She teased.

Finn nodded and chuckled, he laid her down opting to go for the missionary position, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. He slowly slid himself inside of her using his hand to help guide while looking back at Rachel to make sure she was doing alright.

"Oh my god…" She gasped out, he was pretty long from what she could see and she was surprised at how easily he fit. It must have been because he was longer rather than thicker. "You, can move now it's alright." She pulled him down for a kiss.

He slowly rocked his hips against hers while trying to look into her eyes but it was difficult to stop himself from going too fast.

Rachel pressed her hand against his shoulder and pushed him on to his back after about two minutes. She pulled his hands up to her waist and started to ride him. She smirked when she saw the look of pure ecstasy on his face. "Are you going to come Finn? I can tell you're having a hard time."

His face was red and he was gripping at her thighs. "Y-Yeah but, I want you...to…to be able…to..."

"I get it." She panted and moved in away where the base of his cock was rubbing against her clit. Her eyes nearly rolled back as her climax approached, Finn sat up and hugged her to him while picking up speed causing them to climax together.

* * *

"So, how'd things go with the Queen of Bitchtopia?" Puck asked Ryan as the followed Santana back to the Berry Residence.

"Who, Santana?" He started to laugh when Puck gave him a look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Well, she slapped me in my face for one thing."

"What?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"It's cool though, I think I really made some progress with her." He smirked to himself.

"OK…if you say so dude." He parked his truck behind Santana's car and got out.

"Sis, we're back!" Ryan called out once they walked inside.

"Where the hell are they?" Puck looked around.

"Maybe they went for a walk?" Santana pulled out her phone to call Rachel.

"I'll check her room," Ryan headed upstairs and knocked on Rachel's door. "Sis you in there? We- OH MY GOD!"

Santana and Puck heard Ryan yell and ran upstairs. "What's going on?!" Puck saw Ryan trying to cover his face by pulling the hood of his shirt over his eyes.

Santana looked into the room and saw Rachel and Finn trying to hide their naked bodies after being scared out of a compromising position when Ryan yelled."

"Oh, good lord, you two had one job!" Santana yelled while Puck laughed hysterically in the background.

"Are those my clothes!? Hudson, you are so dead!"

* * *

It had been a month since Quinn ended things with Finn, she could tell he wanted to break up with her so she ended things first. Now he was walking hand in hand with Rachel Berry, her ex best friend, through the halls of McKinley high and she was alone.

Ryan was still not used to Finn being around his house all the time, and he thanked the lord that the rooms were soundproof. Finn liked to spend the night during the weekends when their dads were out of town. So basically, every weekend.

He sat downstairs in the living room watching a movie while Finn and Rachel were out on a date at breadstix. There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. "Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Well…" She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything.

"Quinn...?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

* * *

 

**Should I continue or leave it as is? Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Side note: I kind of have Jake Lacy in my head as Ryan but if you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I pictured Sebastian Stan as Ryan but that was forever ago. Ryan’s official face claim in all my stories is Jake Lacy. On with the fic.**

 

 

When Puck walked into the choir room that afternoon he saw that Mr. Schue had written the word ‘Feelings’ on the white board.

 

“Ugh, don’t tell me Schue wants us to sing mushy love songs to each other?” He made a face.

 

Rachel giggled, walking up behind him with Finn. “Oh, come on Noah, we both know you can sing a Gavin DeGraw song better than anybody.” She playfully nudged him and went to sit down with her boyfriend. Finn was chuckling to himself at the thought of Puck singing anything let alone Gavin DeGraw. Puck huffed and took a seat next to Ryan who was sulking in the corner.

 

“The hell is wrong with you?” Puck looked at him.

 

“Nothing, just in a mood.” Ryan mumbled.

 

“You’re never in a mood, it’s weird stop it.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Where’s your girlfriend?”

 

“Coach Sylvester is keeping them later than usual just to spite Schue.” He stretched out his legs in front of him. “Y’know, I’m not sure why you’re in a mood or whatever but if you wanna talk about it…”

 

Ryan managed a small chuckle. “Thanks man.”

 

Quinn walked in a few minutes late with Santana and Brittney and couldn’t help but look over at the shaggy haired boy. She could see how out of it he was and she felt guilty for contributing to that. She thought back to what had happened just a few days ago.

 

_“I’m pregnant.”_

 

_“What?!” Ryan’s jaw dropped._

 

_“I’m pregnant, and you’re the father Ryan.” Quinn sighed and took a seat on his couch giving him a moment to process everything._

 

_He stood there for a moment, several emotions flashing across his face. Shock, realization, confusion, and yet he was slightly happy about it. Not that he was about to be a father at 16 but that he was the father and not somebody like Finn._

 

_“So, what do you need? How can I help?” He asked slowly sitting beside her on the couch._

 

_“I’m not getting an abortion, that’s just not an option. I’m having this child and…. giving it up for adoption.” She held up a hand before he could argue. “End of discussion, and you’re not going to tell anyone about this. Got it?”_

 

_Ryan had to admit he didn’t want that, having a kid out in the world who didn’t know him didn’t sit well with him. But it was her body and as much as he hated her decision he’d do what she asked._

 

_“Got it…” He responded miserably._

 

_“Good.”_

 

 

 

Mr. Schue walked to the front of the class. “Feelings. A simple word that could allude to a multitude of different emotions.” He started. “I’ve noticed you all interact with each other in one way or another since we’ve begun here. I’ve also noticed that a lot of you don’t get along with each other.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes, she had been in glee for a few weeks now and she noticed the atmosphere in the room as well. Puck, Mike, and Matt had just joined after Kurt Hummel helped them win their first football game ever. The likes of Kurt, Tina, and Artie were still weary of them even though they gave them no reason to be. She didn’t like the way Kurt and Mercedes talked to Rachel, they didn’t respect her. Santana was very protective of her best friend, she didn’t pay attention to the others well enough to care about what they were doing.

 

“There are tons of songs related to various types of feelings, this is going to be a two-part lesson. You’re going to pick a name out of a hat so that way it’s fair, and you’re going to sing a song related to how you feel about the person you get.”

 

“God please don’t be Hudson.” Santana mumbled to herself.

 

“After that, I want you to spend time with that person, get to know them, and then choose a new song.” Mr. Schue brought out the hat. “Finn you’re up.”

 

Finn headed over to the hat and pulled out a name. “Um, Santana.”

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” She sighed.

 

Finn frowned not really looking forward to whatever song Santana was going to have to sing to him.

 

“Rachel you’re up.” Mr. Schue continued.

 

“Noah.” She smiled, glad she didn’t get stuck with Mercedes or Kurt.

 

“Ryan.” Mr. Schue called him up.

 

“Quinn.”

 

_“Oh god.”_ The blonde thought to herself.

 

 

Everyone was arguing for what seemed like the fifth time that day and yet again it was over solos. Mr. Schue had wanted to demonstrate the types of songs he wanted them to sing and chose Ryan to do it. As usual Mercedes and Kurt were complaining about it even though they were literally getting to sing solos for this project. Mr. Schue liked to pick the twins to demonstrate things because with their training in all things music they were always ready to go. The others didn’t see it that way, and Kurt was looking for any extra opportunities to lash out at Rachel after finding out she and Finn were a thing.

 

Mr. Schue unsuccessfully tried to get everyone to calm down while Ryan had been stewing beside Puck for a while which was rare for him. What he did next though shocked everyone, especially the four other people in the room who knew him best.

 

Ryan stood up, but instead of singing anything he picked up his chair, and slammed it down. “Would you all just shut the hell up?!” He glared at all of them before storming out.

 

Puck’s jaw dropped and he looked at his girlfriend. “You ever see him like that before? Because I haven’t.”

 

Santana shook her head in disbelief and watched her best friend rush out after her brother.

 

Quinn looked as if she wanted to go after him as well but she stayed in her seat.

 

_‘I wonder what that’s about?’_  Santana thought to herself wanting to get to the bottom of it.

 

 

 

Shelby rushed over to the Berry residence after a distressed call from Rachel. Now Shelby knew her niece had a flare for the overdramatic, but when Rachel told her that her normally very mellow nephew was the one who needed her she couldn’t help but be concerned.

 

“Aunt Shelby thank goodness you’re here.” Rachel immediately attached herself to the older woman as she walked through the door.

 

“Sweetie, what’s going on?”

 

The twins were very special to Shelby and even though she lived 2 and a half hours away in Akron she always made it a point to come when they needed her.

 

“I don’t know, he’s been quiet and distant all week and then earlier in glee he just had this…this outburst! He almost threw a chair across the room!” Rachel looked up at her aunt with wide eyes.

 

“Ok honey, I want you to go into the kitchen and start making some of those delicious sugar cookies of yours.” Shelby knew baking helped Rachel calm herself. “And I will handle your brother, ok?”

 

Rachel nodded and did as she was told but she wouldn’t be able to stop being so concerned until she knew what was going on.

 

Shelby knocked gently on Ryan’s door and poked her head inside. “May I come in?”

 

Ryan was laying on his bed with his legs dangling off the side staring at the ceiling. “Sure…”

 

She sat down on his bed and he sat up but remained silent for a while. Shelby didn’t pressure him to talk or anything, she just sat with him. It wasn’t until he started crying that she became more worried.

 

“I messed up Aunt Shelby…”

 

Shelby pulled him closer waiting for him to elaborate. “What do you mean?”

 

“I…Quinn…she uh…” He sniffled. “I got her p-pregnant…”

 

Shelby’s heart suck. The twins were only 16 and Shelby assumed they were sexually active, even though she didn’t like to think about it. But Ryan and Rachel were the most responsible teenagers she’d ever met, so this was a shock to her.

 

“Please don’t be mad.”

 

Shelby sighed and rubbed his back reassuringly. “Honey, I’m not mad, just…just start from the beginning.”

 

 

Finn entered the Berry residence at around ten a.m. Saturday morning after receiving a slightly distressed call from his girlfriend. He figured it had to do with Ryan’s outburst the day before. “Rach?” he called out as he started to climb the stairs.

 

“We’re in the den sweetie!” She called out to him.

 

Finn turned away from the stairs and made his way down the hall to the den wondering who else was there.

 

“Well if it isn’t pop n fresh the Pillsbury dough boy coming to pay us a visit.” Santana announced when Finn appeared in the doorway.

 

Finn rolled his eyes at her antics and Puck chuckled from his spot leaning against the wall. “Ignore her man.”

 

“I can’t believe I have to sing a song to her of all people.”

 

Santana flipped him off and turned her attention back to Rachel.

 

“So, why are we all here anyway?” he made his way over to his girlfriend and sat beside her.

 

“The Ryan of it all.” Rachel sighed.

 

“Uh…what?”

 

“My brother has been distant and moody all week!” Rachel complained. “And he’s barely talking to me! You don’t know what it’s like Finn!” She grabbed his shirt and got in his face. “We’re twins! I’m supposed to know when something is bothering him!”

 

Santana pulled her best friend off of Finn and tried to calm her down. “Whoa there short stack, you’ll have to speak slowly in order for Andre The Giant here to understand you.” She snickered and Finn glared.

 

“Just leave it to me Rach, I’ll get to the bottom of it Ok?” Puck smiled placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “Maybe it’s a guy thing, something he thinks you wouldn’t understand?”

 

“Yeah, and if that doesn’t work you can always ask your aunt Shelby for help.” Santana suggested.

 

“Aunt Shelby came over yesterday to talk to him, she stayed over last night and had to leave early this morning to get back for work. They talked but she told me he’d tell me when he was ready.” Rachel pouted.

 

“Work? On a Saturday?” Santana asked.

 

“Weekend rehearsals.” Rachel explained.

 

“Who’s aunt Shelby?” Finn wondered aloud.

 

“She’s Rachel and Ryan’s aunt, they idolize her, San included.” Puck explained.

 

“It’s because she’s idol worthy, she’s my inspiration. She was on Broadway multiple times after all.” Rachel showed her boyfriend a picture of her aunt.

 

“Whoa, you look just like her, so that’s where you get it all from.” Finn smiled.

 

Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek. “That’s my favorite compliment.”

 

 

 

Puck tried texting Ryan but he wouldn’t respond, and his phone went straight to voicemail. So, he made his way to a place where he knew Ryan would probably be. In Ryan’s room there was a secret door that led to a music room where he liked to go and think. Playing the various instruments helped his thought process.

 

“I figured you’d be in here.” Puck told him as he walked into the room. Ryan was quietly strumming an acoustic guitar in the corner.

 

“Rachel send you up here?”

 

“She’s worried about you man, you know how she gets. Seriously though, what the heck is going on with you?” Puck moved closer to him. “You’ve been quiet and moody all week, it’s unlike you. And you look at Quinn more than usual whenever she’s in your vicinity.”

 

“I hooked up with Quinn last month…” He blurted out.

 

“What?! Dude when the hell, no how the hell did that happen??”

 

Ryan sighed and put his guitar down. “It’s a long story.”

 

“Hey, I got no place to be and this sounds like it’s gonna be interesting. Do I have time to make popcorn or?”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes and managed to crack a smile. “Just sit down.”

 

After Puck got settled into one of the bean bag chairs in the room Ryan started to explain everything.

 

“Back when Quinn used to be friends with us, we had a little secret thing going. We didn’t date or anything, but we would secretly make out on occasion.”

 

“Considering the fact you guys would fight all the time, I’m friggin shocked.”

 

“She always knew how to push my buttons, but I liked that about her.” He smirked. “The last time she ever came over here to hang out with my sister, when night fell she snuck into my room.”

 

“And?”

 

“And…I kinda sorta…took her virginity….”

 

Puck’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “You did…and she…what?!”

 

“Dude, chill.” Ryan laughed for the first time in a week.

 

“It’s just, I figured you’d tell me something like that. I mean I told you when I lost my virginity.”

 

“And you still never told me to who by the way.”

 

“Not important, back to you and Quinn now.”

 

“She wanted to keep it a secret, but anyway that’s not the point. The point is, I hooked up with her last month when you and Santana took me to find her at the mall.”

 

“Uh, so where the hell did you hook up at? The dressing rooms?”

 

Ryan ducked his head feeling slightly embarrassed and Puck laughed. “Wait seriously? That’s my boy! I haven’t even done that.” Puck smacked him on the back. “So, what’s the big deal?”

 

“Well….” He sighed staying silent for a while.

 

“Dude what is it?”

 

“Quinn is pregnant, and…it’s mine.”

 

Puck’s jaw dropped and he just stared at Ryan for a while. “Dude…”

 

“I know I know! And I’m normally so responsible!” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “And the worst part is she won’t let me do anything, she won’t talk to me! I have the money, I could help. Hell, if she wanted to keep this kid I’d raise it with her. I kind of…love her.”

 

“So, he finally admits it.” Puck smirked. “So that’s what you talked to your aunt about?”

 

“Yeah, she was here last night, we talked. I thought she was gonna kill me…but she was surprisingly chill about it.”

 

“She might’ve been chill but Rachel might kill you for keeping this stuff from her.”

 

“Ugh you’re right, f#@$ my life…”

 

 

 

Puck came downstairs and motioned for Finn to move away from Rachel so Ryan could sit down.

 

“There you are.” Rachel smiled as her brother sat down beside her on the couch. When he didn’t say anything for a while Rachel started to get worried. “What’s wrong?”

 

He sighed “I have to tell you something…” He stood up and led her into the kitchen, he didn’t care about Santana hearing but he knew Puck would probably tell her later. It was Finn he wasn’t sure about.

 

“So, I’ve been hiding something from you…”

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

Ryan was slightly surprised she didn’t look more upset. “Um, well back in freshman year like right before Quinn disowned us…. we kind of slept together.”

 

Rachel was silent for a moment. “Sis...?”

 

“I don’t know why, but I’m not surprised.”

 

“You’re not upset?”

 

“Ryan, it’s ok to have a few secrets from each other, emphasis on few. I know I have one or two...” She glanced away for a moment. “Go on.”

 

He told her everything, about how he and Quinn slept together last month, how she was pregnant, and wouldn’t let him do anything.

 

“Maybe she’s scared, maybe if you do something to prove yourself she’ll change her mind?” Rachel suggested after getting over her initial shock that her brother was going to be a father.

 

Before Rachel had met Santana and before Quinn got popular and dropped them all, Rachel and Quinn were best friends. Rachel knew how Quinn’s parents were, especially her father Russell. She also knew it would probably be really bad if he ever found out about Quinn’s pregnancy.

 

Rachel knew Quinn liked to act all superior at school but she somewhere deep down she was still the same Quinn. “I have an idea, and It’s also perfect for Mr. Schue’s assignment. “Noah, Finn, could you come in here please?”

 

 

 

When Quinn walked into the Choir room Monday afternoon she noticed Finn and Puck were already there hanging out near the drums. It was weird of them to be in there so early, even before Rachel. “What are you two doing here already?”

 

“Just getting in some last-minute practice.” Finn answered her without giving anything away.

 

Before Quinn could ask anything else the others started arriving. Mr. Schue had called Ryan up and after his outburst Friday nobody said anything in protest. Quinn was nervous because she knew the song was going to be about her and her last exchange with Ryan wasn’t exactly pleasant.

 

“So, I thought long and hard about how I feel about Quinn Fabray at this moment in time. I think this song best describes my current feelings.” He nodded to Finn and Puck. The boys went over to where Quinn was sitting and carried her chair to the floor right in front of where Ryan was standing. Then they prompted the rest of the band to start playing. Santana couldn’t help but snicker at the surprised look on Quinn’s face when the boys lifted her into the air.

 

 

Rachel and Santana smirked at each other because they already knew Ryan’s feelings towards Quinn, but the others were shocked when they heard the melody.

 

 

**Lying here with you**

**Listening to the rain**

**Smiling just to see**

**The smile upon your face**

 

He looked directly at Quinn as he was singing, everyone else in the room pretty much disappeared.

 

 

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life**

**I've found all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

 

 

**Looking in your eyes**

**Seeing all I need**

**Everything you are**

**Is everything in me**

 

He got on his knees right in front of her as he sang he next verse, he didn’t care about anything else but getting his feelings across. Quinn’s initial shock wore off and she found herself touching his face.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Mercedes mumbled to Kurt in confusion.

 

“I have no idea.” He whispered back.

 

 

 

**These are the moments I know heaven must exist**

**These are the moments I know all I need is this**

**I have all I've waited for, yeah**

**And I could not ask for more**

 

 

**I could not ask for more than this time together**

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**And every prayer has been answered**

**Every dream I've had's come true**

**Yeah, right here in this moment**

**Is right where I'm meant to be**

**Here with you, here with me**

 

Ryan stayed in front of her smiling at her as he sang, he could tell he was getting through to her and maybe everything would be alright after all. Rachel could see the old Quinn starting to show through that icy exterior she had built up. She could tell she and Santana’s plan was working.

 

**These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive**

**These are the moments I'll remember all my life**

**I've found all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

 

**I could not ask for more than this time together**

**I could not ask for more than this time with you**

**And every prayer has been answered**

**Every dream I've had's come true**

**Yeah, right here in this moment**

**Is right where I'm meant to be**

**Here with you, here with me**

 

Quinn was crying by this point and Ryan really hoped they were happy tears because the last thing he was trying to do was make her upset.

 

**Could not ask for more than this love you give me**

**'Cause it's all I've waited for**

**And I could not ask for more**

**No, yeah**

**And I could not ask for more**

 

By the time the song had finished Quinn stood up with Ryan and started kissing him right there in front of everyone. Finn and Puck Hi fived, Santana smirked before looking around daring someone to say something stupid, while Rachel was near tears herself.

 

“Uh, and that’s exactly how you do it…well maybe minus the kissing.” Mr. Schue said as he stood up. “So, who’s next?”


End file.
